


Oral Fixation

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Deep Throating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mommy Issues, Nightmares, Nurturing, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Psychological Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is anxious and needs to be fed. Hannibal finds himself drawn to a younger, hungry, temporarily nonverbal man. Because that's not weird.</p><p>A little bit creepy, but consensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

Will is clinging to him. He often does before bedtime, trying to soak up enough love to keep the nightmares away. Hannibal shushes him and kisses his head, fingers combing through his hair.

He doesn’t have Will’s empathy, but he’s had plenty of time to gather information. It doesn’t take a psychiatrist to draw the connections.

Will was motherless as a child, often friendless, isolated. He fares little better as an adult, living miles away from the nearest human soul. He trusts only with great difficulty, and few have shown willing to put in the work. He has only himself to rely on. If he should fail (from trauma, depression, injury), there is no one to care for him. It is a precipitous life.

Hannibal holds him and rocks him at night, murmuring soft reassurance to soothe him. It feels good to have someone to care for, and it helps to bind him ever closer to him. They’ll be inseparable soon.

But it doesn’t seem to be enough, not on a bad night. Right after a rough case, when Will is exhausted and Garrett Jacob Hobbs has been making himself known again.

“I’d like to try something new tonight,” he says.

Will looks up at him, eyes impossibly wide and blue. Hannibal picks up a blanket from the bed and drapes it over Will’s shoulders, tucking it close around him. He gives his cheek a little stroke, and Will leans into the touch. He leads him over to the bed with a gentle hand on his shoulder. He sits and has Will kneel down in front of him. Will already associates fellatio with a kind of comfort and starts to nuzzle and kiss his thighs without any direction. Hannibal smiles as his cock gets harder. “Sweet William.”

Will mouths at him through the cloth of his pajamas, looking up at him for permission. He seems to have lost the use of language for now, but it’s no matter. Hannibal can speak for both of them.

He takes his cock out of his pants and offers it to Will’s eager lips. He sighs in pleasure as Will licks and sucks. He probably needs a moment to be sure that Hannibal isn’t going away. When he starts to move his head, pleasuring him in earnest, Hannibal stills him with a hand on his cheek.

“Shh, shh. Let me take care of it.” Will looks up at him guilelessly, but he obeys. Hannibal guides him to open his mouth wider and starts to rock forward. Not far enough to reach his throat, not yet, but taking control. Slowly, gently fucking his mouth.

Will is soft and warm around him. He keeps his teeth covered, making himself as receptive as he can. Hannibal smiles to himself. A few short months ago, Will wouldn’t even accept civil conversation. He really is a tame thing, once he can be made accustomed to someone.

“Tilt your head up, my love.” Will always responds well to commands coupled with endearment. He tilts his head, opening up his throat and bringing it into line with his mouth.

“Take a deep breath. And exhale.” Will obeys him. Once he’s taken a breath, Hannibal holds his cock by the base and slides it in deeper, deep enough to choke him. He’s tight here, swallowing and pressing around his cock as he tries to accept it, fighting the gag reflex. He starts to squirm, but Hannibal pets his hair and slowly slides out again.

“Another breath.” Will breathes again, and Hannibal gives him another long, slow stroke, pushing in deeper this time until he’s fully encased in him. He allows himself a low, pleased sound, and Will shivers and hugs his legs, happy to be giving pleasure.

“Good. You’re doing very well.” He rocks back again. The tension is building in his cock so slowly. The wet friction of Will’s mouth is delicious, but it isn’t his focus.

He sets a rhythm, slipping his cock from Will’s mouth long enough to let him breathe, then pressing it back in slowly, filling him.

Will’s eyes are closed. He’s completely focused on Hannibal. Breathe, and relax. Breathe, and relax. All he has to do is open his throat and let Hannibal feed him his cock, inch by gentle inch. His jaw must ache by now, and a thin stream of saliva runs down his face, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Hannibal can feel his heartbeat pulsing around him; it’s slow and even, calmer than before.

The longer they go, the less trouble Will has. He’s stopped gagging entirely, and his throat is relaxed and welcoming. It’s all according to plan. Throat-fucking is something like tube-feeding, really. It takes the control away from the patient. He doesn’t need to feed himself. He can be the passive recipient of nourishment and love, knowing that he’ll be cared for no matter what he does or does not do.

“Breathe deeply, Will.” After he exhales, Hannibal thrusts his cock in and holds it there, riding the crest of his orgasm, hands gathered in good Will’s hair. “That’s right. Let me – let me care for you.” His pitch hardly varies. The pleasure cresting over his body is a slow wave, like their usual rough fucking only as a soft rain is like a downpour. Will takes his semen down his throat, the option of resistance taken from him.

He slides out of Will’s mouth and tucks himself back into his pants. Will’s face is flushed and his lips are swollen, but there’s a lightness in his movements as Hannibal makes him stand. He takes a tissue from the bedside table and cleans his face, holding his chin in one hand. There’s saliva on his stubbled jaw and a few tracks of tears beneath his eyes. But a few gentle swipes, and he’s clean and dry again. Hannibal kisses him to show that they’re done. He throws the tissue away.

“There, now. That’s better.”

Will nods and hugs him again, without the desperation of before. His eyes are open, but easy now, not the wide-eyed stare of the hunted animal. Hannibal rubs his back through the blanket, through the thin cloth of his tee shirt. He can feel Will’s hardness against his leg, but there’s no urgency in it. Will is satisfied.

He lays him down in the bed, still wrapped in his blanket, and gets in beside him. Will nuzzles as he moves closer, wrapping around him with an arm and a leg. He kisses his head.

“My dear, good Will.”

Will makes a soft noise, quiet and tired. Hannibal turns out the light. He smirks slightly, the pleasure of a well-executed plan.

Will squeezes him. His arms are limp with fatigue. “Thank you,” he says.

“You’re quite welcome.” Hannibal kisses his hair, and Will drifts off to sleep. This time, he sleeps through the night.


End file.
